Rules
Hello! Welcome to the TTR Trainers. Our group helps all toons train gags, go on missions, and hold training competitions. However, we don't want anyone causing trouble or problems in our group so we have some rules. However, they are just for making sure no one gets hurt, or feels bad. So, if you are a fun, nice and overall just not really mean person, these rules should be a way of life. Any greening will result in removal from the group. We use boarding groups. Let me know if anyone is bothering you, and I will keep an eye on them. Don't fake report or else you will be removed. This is a training clan, but if you have 5 laff left, just stay alive. Don't endanger your team, or you will be demoted or removed. You don't have to be active. We will be on usually after 5:00 PST. Ranks Ranks don't mean you cannot participate in a certain training activity (unless you have been banished). They are just levels of trust. Certain ranks allow you to recruit people and start activities. There is a laff requirement to lead, or to do things in your rank. You can be a rank, but just not be able to do anything in it. When leading a group into battle, you must ask permission unless you already got permission from an Assistant Leader or Leader. Member (15) You are a basic member of the Trainers and can participate in any activity, and you can recommend people to recruit. Premium (51) You are able to lead groups into small battles, such as cog bldgs. EX (68) You are able to lead groups into mediocre battles, such as Cog facilities but not bosses other than the VP. Gold (26) You can pick who you want to train with, and it's not just who volunteers with you. You can recruit people, just bring them to Plasma Gaming. Leader (82) Lead groups into any battle. Official (26) Help plan the calendar. Officer (26) Help advertise, and be able to promote people to EX, just bring them to Plasma Gaming. Special Ranks Banished Cannot participate or join in group activities. Disliked On your last chance. You will not know if you have this rank. You will not be considered any rank higher than Member. Council Will have all perks except for leading perks, and you will get special jobs. Assistant Leader Must be a personal friend of the leader, will get special perks and personal jobs. Leader The name says it all. Rules Follow directions from As. Leaders and Leaders. No greening. If you have been banished, don't harass people still in the group. We don't want to take this to the mods. It you have been banished, you may politely ask to return, but if you are accepted, you will stay as Member and not be promoted. Being banished after that means you may never come back. Be kind to others and respect them. Don't do anything to people that you wouldn't do to yourself. We recruit toons that are just on the same account. We use boarding groups, so no other toon can green or sabotage us (except for activities like Elevator Rush). No fake reporting people. If someone is bothering you, tell us. Only As. Leaders and Leaders can tell you what to do. '''''If there is something you want to ask, comment below.''''' Important People Cool Electroberry: Leader, helps toons. Plasma Gaming: As. Leader, keeps track of all the toons that have joined. He is the one you friend. Crinklescreech: As. Leader, helps advertise and helps Donald Dock toons train. Tetrix: As. Leader, helps advertise and helps Toontown Central toons train. Activities Elevator Rush: We go to Pastel Plains and we do the VP. We race to the elevator and whoever makes it there first goes in. When you're in, you cannot go back out, or you will be removed. We continue until there are less than 8 people left. You are welcome to do it with less than 8 toons, but we will not be watching anymore. Better luck next time! This is better for higher toons. Plasma Gaming will whisper you when we are doing it. Factory Fad: We do the Sellbot Factory in the same way as Elevator Rush. Task Training: We match people up with similar tasks for them to work on it together. Plasma Gaming will whisper you when we are doing it. RTT: Stands for Random Training Session. We randomly train and go into cog bldgs. This is what we do most common.